


Shoreside

by phoenixjustice



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: (seriously Jay can you not tell???), Concussions, El Desperado/Hiromu if you squint, Hurt/Comfort, Jay White's Showboating Often Covers Up Deep Self Doubts, Juice/David if you squint, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pocari Sweat and Bento boxes, gay pining...so much gay pining, lots of NJPW mentions basically, mentions of Bullet Club, mentions of David Finlay, mentions of EVIL, mentions of El Desperado, mentions of Los Ingobernables de Japon, mentions of Young Lions and what goes into being one, mentions of other NJPW wrestlers, set after what could potentially happen at Wrestle Kingdom 15, the YEARNING., why is that a tag idk because I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: set after what could potentially happen at Wrestle Kingdom 15.The ride is quiet and if it is awkward at all, Jay feels like it'shim; he cannot settle comfortably. His head was already still throbbing something fierce but it wasn't because ofthatthat he felt so on edge.
Relationships: Naito Tetsuya/Jay White
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Shoreside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altered_eagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altered_eagle/gifts).



> For Al; I hope you love this as much as I loved writing this!
> 
> Gotta do the work for the best boys! <3

Shoreside

By: PhoenixJustice

 _Italics_ not in "..." are for flashbacks.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 **" _Si alguna vez me vuelves a asustar así, Jay, te patearé el trasero."_** The voice was soft **. _"No ... me asustes así."_**

He continues to come to with a groan, eyes blinking rapidly at the light that all but burns into them.

"He should take it easy." Another voice, authoritatively sounding says from somewhere near him, says. "No difficult tasks for a few days."

"Nn." The first voice says. "I'll make sure of that."

Suddenly the visage of Naito comes into his vision, leaning down to look at him.

"Come on." Naito says.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It's quiet as they make their way out of the medical center, him with a blinding headache and Naito walking as leisurely as always. He wondered if he should be surprised the other man hadn't started talking about just _why_ Jay had ended up here. He knew he was surprised that Naito was here. After everything that had happened, even just as of late, the fact that he was here was eye opening.

And made it even more glaringly obvious the people who were _not_ here.

Bitterness sticks in his throat and it's hard to shake away. Usually it was...well, not _easy_ but something he was _used_ to. Before, he had distractions, but now…

He looks up at the night sky, a few stars scattered in the sky shining brightly, trying to calm himself.

"Jay."

His name from Naito's lips, without the usual following of his last name with it, jolts him back and he looks over at him with wide eyes. Naito was standing beside a car that he recognized quite well, though he hadn't seen it in some time.

Naito's personal car.

Naito opens up the driver's side door, but doesn't get inside the car, instead he looks at Jay almost expectantly.

"Come on." Naito says, his eyes widening exaggeratedly as he jerks his head towards his car.

"I don't need your help." Jay says, plastering a smirk on his face that he doesn't feel, ignoring the warm feeling in his chest at Naito's insistent help. He couldn't let himself forget...no...he couldn't let himself _remember_ those kinds of feelings. "Nor do I want it. Don't you have some sort of _Los Ingobernables de Japon_ thing you need to do? Press? A photo shoot for _Weekly Pro Wrestling?"_

He knows it's far too late for those kinds of things, but he can't seem to shut himself up.

"Get a new suit tailored before another title match? Maybe this time you'll face the _new_ Leader of the Bullet Club. You've done it before! But never when he's been _officially_ the fucking Leader-"

He breaks off, laughing, feeling utterly miserable but unable to stop himself, squeezing his eyes shut as he continues to laugh maniacally, vaguely wondering if there was anyone else around that was bothered. Maybe the medical center would call the police. Wouldn't _that_ be an interesting event! Maybe-

A warm hand touches the back of his neck and once more he's left to look at Naito in shock, the look on the other man's face more serious than he's seen it in a long time (even if most of his notice of Naito the past few months had been on the fringes...it had been a long time since he had been this close to him.)

"Jay." Naito says in a low tone, making him hold back a shiver. "Come on."

"Why?" He tries to sneer again, but he doesn't think he's done a good job with it this time, if he had done a good job at all the first time.

"Because you have a fucking concussion and you're not going anywhere alone."

He stares at him. It was rare for Naito to _actually_ curse (sure he used words like _Cabron_ in his promos when talking shit about someone but that was just that; to talk shit. But outside of wrestling, he never really did that.)

And combining that with the genuine _worry_ he sees there. Worry for _him._ Worry that shouldn't exist for someone who has been his opponent time and time and time again at this point.

"Fine." He says shortly. But he doesn't try and shake away the hand that's still there against his neck, like a brand against his skin.

Naito looks at him closely, maybe to make sure he's not going to argue with him again (he will, surely, at some point. It's in his nature. But not now) before finally moving his hand and heading to the car.

He heads over to the car, ignoring the lingering heat on his neck, remembering just before going to the wrong side of the car (he was so used to how they drove in America now that coming back to Japan sometimes threw him off), getting into the passenger's side, the seat belt clicking on nearly silently. He watches as Naito gets in effortlessly, going through the motions with his actions, right up until he gets the car started and onto the road.

The ride is silent, with the only sounds the faint ones from wind and the like as they go on. There weren't many cars out at this time of night, especially in the back area he had been at the medical center (it hadn't been _the_ closest place to the Tokyo Dome, but it had been the _smallest_ and the most unlikely that anyone else would spot him there. And yet Naito had, somehow) which left the journey quiet, even for countryside Japan standards.

His head is still a pounding mess, but the air from his open window as the car goes on helps more than he expects it to. He sits his head back for a few moments, closing his eyes. Perhaps he shouldn't let his guard down even _that_ much. If it were someone else, certainly. He couldn't trust others; earlier tonight had proven that.

And yet.

And yet, he did not overly hesitate to close his eyes while being in the car of, being driven, by the man who had been his Rival for close to two years now. And before that, well...dwelling on his time as a Young Lion was a practice in futility and only ever made him feel a well of emotions at the end of it that he didn't want to feel, that he didn't want to _remember_ existed, _ever_ …

There is no music in the car being played (though Naito was often a man of doing things to fuck with people, his 'little amusements', he wouldn't have blasted music in a car while a man was currently dealing with a concussion and nursing a fucking _blinding_ headache), but strangely the lack of sounds as they continue on doesn't bother him. It soothes him.

He almost drifts off to sleep after a while, against his better judgment, before he feels a hand on his thigh, shaking him. He starts, looking over at Naito.

"It's not safe to sleep yet." Naito says, glancing quickly at him, before turning his eyes back to the road.

"I know that." He says. He glances away. "I hadn't meant…"

It's silent again and he fidgets now, the silence starting to feel a bit more suffocating than it had just a short while prior.

"Where are we going anyway?" He finally asks. "This isn't the way back to my hotel."

Naito doesn't answer him immediately, looking forward, apparently deep in concentrating on what he was doing just then. But Jay knew better, in that moment at least. So he waited.

"Home." Naito eventually says.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _The language was a bit of a barrier, when it came to learning, but it wasn't an insurmountable wall. Not to Jay, anyhow. He had always been a quick study and he had already started working on learning the language even before the work visa to Japan had even been_ _**processed**. _

_The nuances of learning a new language, food, culture...had been both a culture shock_ **and** _exhilarating to him. More so when he first started to learn the ins and outs of being a Young Lion._

 _He hadn't realized just how_ **_much_ ** _went into it; clean up of the Dojo, making Chanko (a hearty stew famously eaten by sumo wrestlers), doing the laundry, making sure the small altar in the training room was stocked daily with fresh offerings...so many things._

 _Each day, between that and the_ **_physical_ ** _training, he went to bed more often than not those first few weeks utterly exhausted, but also filled with a sense of understanding, of learning, of bonding_ _._ _Of_ _**joy**._

_He had already made friends nearly right away; Juice Robinson-most recently of WWE's NXT-was one of the funniest people he had ever known. Same too with David Finlay-the son of the famous wrestler Fit Finlay._

_He had also been humbled by how humble they_ _were. Juice could have come into NJPW and risen to the mid level or closer to the top just by virtue of having come from WWE, however briefly he had been there._

_And David was a fourth generation professional wrestler, whose father was well known all over the world in the world of professional wrestling. But neither used that for leverage to gain an advantage over anyone else._

_Everyone, Young Lion and full roster members alike, all treated each other with a respect that humbled him even further upon seeing it for himself in person the first time._

_But there was still a wall there in some ways, between Young Lion and Wrestlers who were already officially on the main roster. Though the wrestlers understood what it was like for a Young Lion, as most of them had gone through the same process themselves,_ **_because_ ** _they had gone through that, it left a hurdle in the way._

 _Young Lions and the wrestlers were_ **_not_ ** _equals._

 _Young Lions learned from them, learned the trade, the craft, the_ **_art_ ** _of Professional Wrestling. But that was that; they were still learning it. They could look to their senpai's (upperclassmen, those who could help teach them. None called themselves Sensei, teacher, to any of the Young Lions, though the Young Lions had taken to calling some people of high regard, such as Jushin Liger and the like, Sensei, when he came to look over the Young Lions' progress and teach them a few things more.)_

" _Aha, who is this? A new little Lion-chan?" A sing-song voice says suddenly, knocking him out of his thoughts._

_His eyes pop open and he's surprised to see Hiromu Takahashi standing there, on the outside of the practice ring (beyond the matches they had in arenas, Young Lions also did the bulk of their practices in the ring that was set up in one of the rooms of the New Japan Dojo.)_

" _What are you doing here?" He asks, before he can stop himself. He curses himself inwardly. He had pretty well curbed his curious tongue after arriving and learning the customs, but he supposed_ ** _too_** _much curiosity of something could be his Achilles heel still._

_But Takahashi doesn't look affronted. He merely smiles a wide grin at him, jumping up and entering the ring, looking at it with fondness._

" _I had a break. And I missed the food. Nothing beats the Udon place that-have you been there? The one tucked away on the corner around here?"_

_Jay shakes his head and Takahashi looks disappointed briefly before the expression lightens back to his excited expression that seemed to be his usual one, all but bouncing around on the balls of his feet._

" _Maybe next time then! I had a bowl before I got here. But maybe-what's your name?" Takahashi asks him, just on this side of being rude but it seemed hard to hate the wrestler (who was still technically on excursion.)_

" _Oh! Right. I'm Jay. Jay White." He tells him, thankful he doesn't stumble over the words. Speaking in Japanese had taken a bit to get used to, with the changes in inflections of tone, but he was learning._

" _I'm Hiromu. But you know that already? Or maybe you don't, I don't know. I'm Takahashi Hiromu! You must call me Hiromu though." He grins at Jay. "Or Hiromu-chan, if you want! I'm not too picky."_

" _I can't call you that." He says. "It wouldn't be right."_

" _Hmm?" Takahashi says, moving to one of the corners of the ring, idly inspecting the turnbuckle there before jumping up to sit on the top rope. "Why not? I'm not a full roster member yet! I guess_ ** _technicallyyyyy_** _I'm a senpai, but I don't wanna be."_

_He pouts and shrugs._

" _So just Hiromu, okay?"_

_He was a bit baffled, but charmed all the same. It was hard to hate someone like him._

" _Alright then."_

" _Great!" Hiromu says, jumping down from the turnbuckle. "Want to do some training then? It's been awhile since I've been in a New Japan ring!"_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Practical work always seemed to work more than singular practice, at least in his opinion. He could do a lot of things on his own, the forms, some moves, but there wasn't an equal to working with another person or persons in the ring when it came to learning the art of professional wrestling._

_He was unfamiliar with Hiromu when it came to personally facing him, but he had seen some of his matches from NJPW and CMLL (one of the biggest promotions in Mexico and where Hiromu had been sent to excursion. Excursions being the final step a Young Lion took before becoming an official member of the roster of NJPW, to teach them different styles and other things before then.)_

_He was quick, slippery, hard to catch. He ran at Jay with laughter in his eyes and a chop that could cave a chest in. It feels like they're just starting the motions of some chain wrestling when the door behind them opens. He is too focused on what's going on in the ring to look and see who it is. Though even if it were a senpai and not a fellow Young Lion, they would understand as training in the ring was a sign of working hard and dedication._

_Whoever it is catches Hiromu's attention however, as he's faced towards the door, and he lights up._

" _Naito-san!" Hiromu exclaims excitedly. "Done already?"_

" _I could say the same for you." A voice, cool in tone, tinged with amusement, says behind him. "I thought you went to eat some Udon?"_

**_Naito._ **

_He's very thankful just then that Hiromu's attention is on Naito and not him, because he can only_ _guess_ _**what** the expression on his face is like just then._

" _I did! But then I got bored. And Despy stopped answering my texts. I think he's angry." Hiromu laughs at that though, not sounding too bothered by the thought of...Despy? (Did he mean El Desperado?) being angry at him about something._

" _He probably doesn't like you teasing him." Naito tells him, though he doesn't sound overly bothered._

" _Mmm, maybe. Ah, but!" Hiromu exclaims. "Since you're here, did you want to join us? It's been forever since we've trained together!"_

_He feels his stomach doing somersaults at that and does his best to try and calm his breathing. He pulls the thought that wanted to take residence in his head away, schooling his expression as he turns._

" _I don't want to." Naito says, leaving Jay to ignore the burn of pain in his chest at that, especially as Naito seems to take little notice of him, not once looking in his direction. "I was going to get some food. But if you've already ate-"_

" _Ah, but that's just a bowl of udon! I can hold this much more!" Hiromu says, stretching his arms out wide. He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe I shouldn't eat that much though. Getting up for training in the morning the next day is always so hard!"_

" _I've told you that each time. And each time you do it anyway." Naito tells him, but his voice sounds undeniably fond._

_He watches as Hiromu all but bounces out of the ring, talking a mile a minute to Naito, Naito who never once looks his way, who walks out with Hiromu as quickly as he had come in._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_He had no right to feel jealous._

_None whatsoever. He wasn't sure if he and Naito had ever spoken two words to one another. Oh he himself might have said an excuse me or the like in the rare times when Naito was in the Dojo but those were very rare and he wondered now if even_ **_those_ ** _times had even happened._

_Because certainly, he couldn't recall Naito ever saying a single word to him on the outside of the ring, during the times when he had to be out there as one of the Young Lions during one of Naito's matches (all matches generally required at least one Young Lion out there-though two was generally the norm-on the outside; to keep the barriers in place, to protect fans in case wrestlers got too close from a dive or the like, to bring ice or water to the wrestlers if they needed it, things like that.)_

_Had Naito even_ _**looked** _ _his way on the outside of the ring?_

_Bitterness sticks in his throat and he hates the taste._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_The next few days are uneventful. He doesn't see Hiromu up close again; either he is out of the Dojo and arenas entirely, or he's on the fringes, messing around with an exasperated looking El Desperado (Despy indeed) or talking with Naito._

_Jay himself is, of course, not close enough to any of these events to hear what is being said. Though he can see, even if he can't hazard a guess as to what's actually being said, the excitement in Hiromu's face and the smirk on Naito's face, watches him exasperatedly roll his eyes, though the smile doesn't leave his face._

_He turns away from the sight, heart pounding and face heated. He had to get a fucking grip on himself. What was being said or what was going on was none of his business. And so what if he_ **_himself_ ** _had already come a long way as a wrestler, even now as a Young Lion and_ **_someone_ ** _must not be_ **_that_ ** _good, if he's been on bloody_ **_excursion_ ** _for_ **_this_ ** _long already!_

" _Hey, Jay?" The voice of Juice says behind him._

_He startles a bit, turning his way. Juice raises a brow at him._

" _Everything alright?" Juice asks him._

_He sees Juice start to look over where Hiromu and Naito were still talking and shakes his head rapidly._

" _I'm fine." Jay says firmly. "Just got done with cleanup."_

 _Juice groans. "Lucky you. I've still got enough rooms that I'll be_ _**Suzuki's** _ _age before I'm done."_

_Despite everything, Jay finds himself laughing._

" _Do you have a_ _ **death wish**?" __He asks him. "If Suzuki was around. Or any of Suzuki-gun…"_

" _Nah, Suzuki-gun wouldn't do shit." Juice says, though not in a boasting way. "Not their style. They leave each of them to take care of shit on their own. Suzuki included."_

" _And again I say, do you_ ** _have_** _a death wish?" He asks dryly._

_Juice laughs, waving a careless hand around._

" _It'll be fine!" Juice says airily, his long dreadlocked hair getting bounced around a bit as he starts to all but jump in place. "Well if you're done, wanna get some practice in then?"_

" _I thought you had cleaning to do?"_

" _Yeah? It can wait. If I don't have something else to do, I'll go_ ** _crazy_** _ **.** Come on!"_

_Jay raises his hands. "Fine, fine. It'd be good to make sure the ring is ready for the show anyhow."_

_Really, Juice was doing_ **_him_ ** _a favor, if anything. The burning feeling in his stomach, his chest, is still there, but at least he can begin to ignore it now._

 _They lock up moments later and that also helps. It didn't do to lose focus on your opponent, even for a moment (especially those wily ones that would come in, making you pay for a_ **_second_ ** _of slip up, like your Suzuki's or Zack Sabre jr's.)_

 _There was a freedom in Professional Wrestling that you didn't get anywhere else. That_ _he_ _hadn't gotten anywhere else. It had been in his blood for as long as he could remember. Perhaps that was why he had left so suddenly from New Zealand with nary a word to anyone. He hadn't wanted anyone to try and stop him, to tell him that his dream was_ _**wrong** ,_ _or that_ **_he_ ** _was wrong; he had heard enough of that in his life._

_He drags Juice down into a headlock take down, holding him there, listening to him grunt as he struggles to break free of the hold, holding on tighter. He wasn't the strongest, even for the Young Lions (that was probably someone like SHO; if only he wasn't so timid where he didn't need to be...) but he had gained a lot of muscle and strength in his training since coming to Japan. And he knew Juice well enough at this point to be able to hazard a good guess as to how he would try and react to a hold, how he would try to break free._

_The layers of wrestling never failed to light that feeling of joy in him. Even when-oh shit, Juice manages to break free, using his legs on the rope as leverage to roll over, turning the hold into his favor, leaving Jay the one struggling to break free now._

" _Got something on your mind?" Juice asks him._

" _What?" He manages to breathe out, grabbing onto the arm that has the deepest grip around his head, pulling on it enough to loosen the grip enough to breathe better._

" _If you need to talk or whatever, I mean. David's better at that sort of shit than me, but I can at least lend an ear."_

 _Was he_ **_that_ ** _obvious in his displeasure? In his...feelings?_

" _I told you. It's nothing." He grunts. He manages to slip out of the grip, getting Juice into a quick pin, but Juice kicks out at the imaginary one count (they generally went by a shared rule of how long would count as a count on the mat, when there wasn't someone else there to act as a temporary ref when training.)_

_He gets up quickly, with Juice doing the same, though the other man raises a skeptical brow at him._

" _Whatever you say, bro." Juice says. He raises his arms in an obvious want to do another basic lock up. He gestures Jay forward with one of his hands._

 _They lock up again and-he can't help it. He looks back over where Hiromu and Naito were talking and falters when he sees Naito looking in their direction. No...looking at_ **_him._ **

_The moment feels like forever and an instant. And then Naito glances back away from him, as if dismissing him. His blood_ **_boils._ ** _He could abide by being disliked or hated (he had dealt with that from various people over the years for mostly shitty reasons) but the one thing he could_ **_not_ ** _abide by was being_ _**ignored**. _ _Dismissed. As if he didn't matter._

_Not when it came to the man who-_

_Juice's eyes widen in surprise when Jay pushes him back hard, much harder than he had moments earlier but he doesn't seem to think anything extra of it, putting more power into his grip in return._

" _If you want to talk to him-"_

" _Shut up." He snarls._

_Juice's expression tightens but he quietens and they start to strike at each other with chops, the smacking sound all but echoing throughout the arena (one of the rare times they were allowed to practice in Korakuen Hall before the show began for the wrestlers) and he hits harder than he should, he knows; Juice doesn't deserve to be on the other side of Jay's ire when he didn't do anything wrong._

_Just because the_ **_thought_ ** _of Tetsuya Naito was overwhelming, just because the mere thought of him made him feel more_ **_alive_ ** _**,** just because the thought of Hiromu bringing smiles from the man he had admired before even _ **_arriving_ ** _to New Japan made his blood_ **_burn,_ ** _well, that didn't mean he should take it out on anyone else._

_But still, the anger is deep in him and he has to work to not take it out on one of the few people he could genuinely call a friend._

_Things go much smoother the next few moves after that; Irish whip, counter into neck breaker, pull him up for another chop, then another, and another._

_But then-_

_He doesn't even know what happens next, it happens so fast. He has the_ **_briefest_ ** _moment to hear 'Oh shit!' from Juice and then everything goes black._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**" _¿Qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡Es por eso que se supone que todos ustedes deben tomar su TIEMPO para aprender!"_**

" _Uh, I'm-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"_

" _You didn't_ ** _mean_** _to." the first voice sneers. "Take the rest of the day to reflect on your_ ** _mistake._** _"_

_He hears footsteps moving away as he continues to come to._

**" _¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo ahí, Jay? ¡Es mejor no perder la concentración así! ¡Eres mejor que eso!"_**

**" _No-no comprendo."_** _He manages to say._

_It was hard enough trying to learn Japanese as it was. He couldn't put Spanish on his already loaded plate of things to learn just yet._

_There is a deep pause. Then:_

_A shadow passes overhead and looking down, looking at him, looking at_ _**him** , _ _is Naito._

" _Come on." Naito says._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_The trip to the local doctor that New Japan had on staff was quick, if a bit embarrassing._

" _Hmm, well luckily it doesn't seem_ ** _too_** _bad." The doctor says, after examining him thoroughly. He turns to look at Naito. "But be sure to keep him from doing anything overly strenuous for a few days."_

_He feels himself flush and is in the middle of saying something to dissuade him of whatever thought he was thinking but he gets interrupted._

" _I'll make sure of that." Naito says._

_Satisfied, the doctor takes his leave, back to his office. Naito starts to leave but stops, looking back at him, gesturing almost impatiently._

" _Well?" Naito says. "Come on."_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_It isn't until they're outside, no, until they're in the_ **_car_ ** _(the car, Jay is startled to see, is Naito's own personal car) that Jay finds his voice again. His head was pounding something fierce (a mild concussion the doctor said?) but that doesn't stop his mind from racing._

" _Look, um," He says, as Naito turns to look at him again. All he had wanted these past few days (this past..._ ** _long time_** _, if he was being honest with himself) was for Naito to_ ** _look_** _at him, to_ ** _see_** _him. And now that he_ _was,_ _or at least he_ ** _seemed_** _to be, it left Jay at a loss for words. "Thank you, very much. For all of your help. But I can...take it from here?"_

_Naito doesn't look impressed. "You really think a pretty boy like you could make heads or tails of the train system with your head scrambled up? I know how a concussion feels."_

_He does his_ **_utmost_ ** _not to think about how being called a **pretty**_ **_boy_ ** _by Naito was making him feel right now._

" _Even so. You're-" An amazing wrestler? One of the best already? One of the reasons that Jay- "A busy man. It isn't fair of you. I could call Juice?"_

" _He's done enough." Naito mutters darkly, making Jay's eyes widen. He shrugs and turns away from Jay, getting the car into gear and starting to take off. "It's no big deal."_

 _ **It is to me** , _ _he wants to tell him._

_But he can't._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_He still is unfamiliar with a lot of Japan, mostly just familiar with the arenas he's been to so far with New Japan and a few close places, restaurants, hotels, close to them. But the area they're driving through is nice; nice greenery on either side and a beach side and body of water they pass, though at this time of night the water was hard to see, a deep and dark blue, nearly black, the only light the moonlight reflecting on it._

_The ride is quiet and if it is awkward at all, Jay feels like it's_ _**him** ; _ _he cannot settle comfortably. His head was already still throbbing something fierce but it wasn't because of_ **_that_ ** _that he felt so on edge. He couldn't even fool himself anymore. Perhaps it was the pain in his head keeping him from doing so, but regardless._

_The proximity to Naito was setting his nerves on fire. He was never one to feel-or show-too much nervousness. He had trained himself pretty well over the years against nerves but nowhere in there was a manual on how to talk to someone who he so deeply admired._

_It was funny (though not really), because there were many people he admired, especially in New Japan, but he had no real issue with talking with_ _**them**. _ _Maybe it was due to his admiration of Naito's skill?_

 _(The real answer, of course, was much deeper and much more simple, but Jay has a hard time admitting it to himself. Because to admit such, even to himself, was to put it to words officially making it real. If he couldn't even properly admit to_ _**himself** _ _that Naito was the reason why he had chosen New Japan to come to to_ _**begin with** , _ _then he_ **_certainly_ ** _wouldn't be able to easily say that he liked-)_

_They come to a sudden stop in front of a small, though well kept looking, apartment complex. As he gets out of the car, after Naito does and gives him a jerk of the head to follow him, he's grateful to the older man that he hadn't played any music or the like in the car. The air and the quiet had gone a long way already in helping him._

_He's confused, however, in why they were where they were at. He is pretty sure, as they make their way up the single staircase to the two storied complex, just_ **_where_ ** _they were at, but he doesn't want to make any assumptions about_ _**anything**. _

_They pass by a few doors before coming to one on the very end. A quick turn of a set of keys Naito pulls out of one of his jeans pockets almost carelessly into the door and he comes to step inside with him into what is very certainly Tetsuya Naito's own apartment (and Jay is_ **_severely_ ** _trying not to freak out. Outwardly at least.)_

 _He barely manages to remember the custom to take off one's shoes, slipping his feet into a pair of guest slippers that surprisingly fit and hovers at the threshold, his nerves starting to get the better of him again. It was one thing to share a few words with him, however brief, or to be on the other side of his little pranks or what have you, but it was another to be in his_ **_fucking apartment_ ** _with him!_

 _With distance he was able to keep his thoughts generalized and not dwell on anything. But this way?_ _**Now?** _

" _I have Pocari Sweat-" A famous water brand in Japan. "And tea. And some...hmm. Maybe I should have thrown out that milk when it said to…"_

_A pause, then Naito's head pops around the corner, raising a brow at him._

" _Do you not like water? The milk was admittedly bad to keep…" Naito says, mostly to himself._

" _Oh! Uh, water is fine."_

_Naito nods, seemingly satisfied, and turns back around, heading back into what was presumably the kitchen area. Another beat. Then:_

_Naito's head pops back around the corner._

" _Go sit the fuck down, Jay."_

_Oh._

**_Jay._ **

_He ignores the burn reigniting in his chest at that._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_The place is small, but nice and filled with a mixture of baseball and wrestling memorabilia both, though he is surprised that most of the framed covers of wrestling magazines are not ones with Naito on the cover but of other wrestlers; ones that Naito admired, he assumed.)_

_There's also a baseball in a clear glass case that seemed to be signed by a Japanese player and a glove as well. It was all rather...down to earth. Not that he expected Naito to be the kind of person to be egotistical and flaunt wealth or something, but it was still surprising to see Naito in such a small (dare he say,_ **_cozy_ ** _) place such as this, with the bulk of things that were meant to catch people's eyes in the living room being mostly from_ **_other_ ** _people and not Naito's own accomplishments._

_He looks up as Naito sets a bottle of Pocari Sweat in front of him, along with a packet of pills._

" _It's what the doctor prescribed." Naito tells him, pointing at the pills with the bottle of tea he held in one of his hands. "Said to take it with food. Are you picky at all?"_

_He shakes a bag of what seems to be some containers of food. Jay shakes his head, bewildered._

" _Uh...no. I don't-uh." He was at a loss for words that he rarely was, even when flustered. Naito keeps_ ** _looking_** _at him and he keeps losing track of what he wanted to say. "You don't...have to. Thank you, again. For all of this. But-"_

_Naito sets the food down on the table, sitting on the floor while Jay is still on the couch, starting to take out the packages of food, opening one (which looked to be some sort of bento box of various foods) and starts to eat._

" _I get food from the local conbini a lot. Pretty good." Naito says, idly biting a piece of sausage, looking at nothing in particular by the looks of it. After a moment he looks up at Jay, brows raised. "It's fresh."_

_He fumbles with one of the containers, which appeared to hold a few different sandwiches with varying meats and condiments and cheeses, taking a bite of one._

" _No, it's fine. Thank you." He laughs a bit nervously, taking another bite._

 _Fuck, he had to get a hold of himself. What must Naito think of him? He wasn't sure just how often Naito looked after Young Lions-Hiromu notwithstanding (and he ignores the pang in him thinking about that)-but the_ **_last_ ** _fucking thing he wanted to do was to look like an idiot to the man. All the hard work he had put in, in New Japan…_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Eating went in relative silence after that, though he felt like if there was any awkwardness during it was him and his nerves. Naito seemed completely at ease, though he had barely ever said two words to Jay before this (though he had messed around with him at ringside often), though Jay was in Naito's own apartment._

_Once they were both done, Naito had taken the leftover food and the like away with a quick efficiency, idly setting down a few garments and a towel._

" _Bathroom is the first door on the right." Naito tells him. "If you wish to take a shower before resting up."_

" _I…Naito-san," He starts, his throat dry despite the water he had just drank moments before. "Thank you, again, truly. But I wouldn't feel right about abusing any more of your hospitality."_

_Naito stares at him. To be the focus of Naito's full attention was jarring, but not in a bad way. But it was something unfamiliar to him, at least like this. Even when he had his fun on the outside of the ring and the like, he never seemed to focus on Jay for too long._

" _You can go if you want to." Naito says eventually, his eyes never moving away from Jay's, more serious than Jay can remember seeing him in a long time (and even then, as always, Jay had only ever been on the periphery of it.)_

_He waits for Naito to say something else, but he doesn't and silence stretches on. He glances away from Naito, eyes looking towards the left where a sliding door seemed to lead to an outside balcony._

**_I don't want to go._ **

_When would he ever get another chance like this? But the lessons in him he had been learning as a Young Lion, in humility and in being humble, were at war with the ever roaring monster in his chest that constantly wanted to seek out Tetsuya Naito._

_He looks back over at Naito and the look on his face makes the breath catch in his throat, a look as if Naito was...just what was that look?_

" _You'll have to show me how to work your shower." He says, more hoarsely than he'd like. "I still haven't worked them out just yet."_

_Was that a smile on Naito's face? It's there and gone almost quicker than he can notice it._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_He felt more refreshed from the shower (that and the medicine he had been prescribed by the doctor must have kicked in by now), so by the time he heads back to the living room, he has a smile on his face and his head doesn't feel like it was going to explode as much._

_He was ready to give his thanks to Naito but he didn't see him. Confused, he makes his way to the kitchen area, but that too was bare. Hesitantly he heads past the bathroom and to the closed door that could only lead to Naito's bedroom. Even more hesitantly, he knocks on the door._

" _Naito-san? I'm done with my shower, so you can…" He trails off, looking at the door, a frown on his face._

_He knocks again, a little louder this time._

" _...Naito-san?"_

_Still no response. The frown on his face becomes more pronounced. Had Naito changed his mind on Jay being there? Was he being too nosy? Too bothersome?_

_He continues to wait for a few moments longer, but he hears nothing. Continuing to frown, he makes his way back to the living room area, towel draped around his shoulders. He stops as he sees the sliding door that led to the balcony was open, cool air drifting in slowly._

_He steps outside, immediately drawn to the beach and water down below-and immediately drawn to the man who was lazily leaning against the railing, watching it. Naito's face was always striking to him, but looking at him then, there…_

_Jay feels his face flush with heat as desire pools in his belly._

_How could he not realize until now that he wanted Naito?_ _**How** _ _much he wanted Naito? No...how could he have thought he could have ever kept hiding it, even to himself, his own thoughts?_

_He had desired him the moment he had first seen him in the ring, painting artwork across the canvas with every move he made._

_He is instantly torn between taking the last step or to head back the other way he had come-and what a metaphor_ **_that_ ** _was! The irony of it was certainly not lost on him._

_Naito's head doesn't turn as Jay comes to stand beside him, but his posture shifts slightly._

" _I-" Jay starts._

" _If you keep thanking me, soon enough that's all you're going to be able to say." Naito says, though not unkindly. He finally turns his head, a small smirk on his face._

_His eyes widen at that and Naito laughs at him. He can feel his face flush further and the desire in him grows, but with that comes fire in his chest, a fire that had been there, simmering, burning more and more brightly the longer he came into contact with him._

" _That's not what I was going to say." He says. He turns his head to look back at the shore, though he can't help but glance at Naito anyway. "The view is nice."_

" _But I look even nicer?" Naito says._

_Jay sputters a bit, once he realizes Naito was teasing him._

" _Fuck. I mean,_ _ **no**." __Jay says. Though the answer was, of course,_ _ **yes**._ _"It...genuinely does."_

 _And it did. But still, how did he get in a situation where he was bantering with_ **_Tetsuya Naito_ ** _in Naito's own_ _**house?** _

" _I'm just...surprised, is all."_

_Naito raises a brow at that. "Why surprised?"_

" _You're-"_ ** _Brilliant._** _"One of the top wrestlers in the world. You didn't want anything...more?"_

" _I don't need anything else." Naito tells him, simply. The honesty throws him off. He had expected Naito to be much more...unapproachable. Not unkind, per se, but the man usually kept to himself and kept his thoughts and opinions to himself, outside of rare occasions. "It's close to the road, it is cheap…"_

" _And it being within close distance to see the Carp's, huh?" He adds, slyly. It was pretty well known how much the Hiroshima Toyo Carp's were Naito's favorite baseball team._

 _Naito raises a quirky brow at that and it takes Jay a second to realize what he said. But Naito seemed amused and impressed at his bantering back so he doesn't try and apologize, which was quickly becoming an instinct as he had become adjusted to life as a Young Lion (and something which he'd have to_ **_unlearn_ ** _in certain aspects of it once he was able to go on excursion.)_

" _You wouldn't want to be near your favorite team?" Naito asks him. "Maybe you should move next to me."_

_He nearly chokes at that. "What?"_

_Naito shrugs his shoulders. "If you want to learn from the best, I mean."_

" _You think you're the best?"_

_Naito's expression turns sharper. "Don't you?"_

_He swallows at that._

_The rest of the time outside is quiet after that, with Naito going back to his original position on the balcony, but the air seems a bit...lighter...than it did when he first stepped outside._

_He is Jay White, current Young Lion, and hopelessly in love with Tetsuya Naito._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

He is Jay White, former ( _bitter_ ), Leader of the Bullet Club, one of the best wrestlers in the world and annoyed at Tetsuya Naito.

Or rather, annoyed at himself because he was _trying_ to be annoyed, but failing.

"What if I don't want to go?" He asks petulantly.

Naito raises an unimpressed eyebrow at him. "The car isn't very comfortable to sleep in but you can if you want to."

And with that he turns away from the car-and Jay-and makes his way to the stairs leading up to the second floor of the apartment complex, ignoring Jay entirely.

He feels anger burn deep in him at that (as well as hurt, but he ignores that part, as he so often did when it came to Tetsuya Naito) and is out of the car in a huff, momentarily forgetting about the pain in his head, as he goes to follow Naito (always, _always_ following Naito…)

The building looks much the same as he remembers, though it had been quite some time since that single night, five years prior, when he had gotten injured, when Naito had-for whatever reason he still didn't know-helped him, had given him a place to stay, to watch over him for the night to make sure nothing more serious would bother Jay, when Jay had-

He very much does _not_ think of that other thing that happened that night.

Eventually he catches up to Naito and steps inside Naito's apartment a moment after he does, though he goes into the living room while Naito goes into the kitchen. It was striking to Jay just how much had _not_ changed inside the apartment.

The only real differences were the covers of magazines in some of the frames were more recent, such as Naito's win from Wrestle Kingdom 14 (he ignores his own disappointment that even a year later they hadn't been able to face each other in the main event.)

He laughs once he sees the damned baseball, still signed, and still sitting in its glass case.

"You still have that bloody thing?" He asks Naito once the other man returns from his trip to his kitchen, laughing again despite himself, when Naito sets down bottles of Pocari Sweat and a few bento boxes and other boxes from what must have been from the local conbini.

Naito glances over where Jay was pointing at.

"The signature on that? Has to be worth a small fortune by now." Jay says.

Naito shrugs, taking one of the bento boxes for himself, idly munching on some of the sausage in it (deja vu for certain, for Jay. Though perhaps there was more meat Naito was offering than last time-Takagi's influence maybe?-and no that could _not_ be taken the wrong way, damnit!)

"I have money. And I like the baseball more." Naito says. And the calm sincerity there was something Jay was sure Naito would feel the same in saying, even if he had less money than he did. "I don't throw things away that I care about."

Then his gaze hones in on Jay and he can feel it pierce through him. He looks away, ignoring Naito's eyes which he can still feel on him, gathering up one of the sandwiches and looks at it.

"Got a thing for ham and cheese?"

Naito snorts. "No. But you seemed to like it before."

 _That_ gives Jay pause.

"You...remember that night?" He asks cautiously, taking a quick bite, as if afraid of saying anything else.

Naito doesn't answer him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The 'meal', if one could call it that, goes in silence, as does Naito's return to the kitchen to put away the food, then to head to the back rooms for something, continuing Jay's feeling of deja vu. But it only intensified, minutes later, after internally debating with himself about whether to take Naito's offer of a shower at face value (he was sure it's what it was, but he was uncertain of _himself,_ in how he should _respond_ to such an offer.

The urges he had thought he had squashed down five years ago are at war with both his curiosity and his anger (the latter of which was-mostly-not even directed at Naito himself.)

So much so that once he finally _does_ decide on the shower and finish it up, he comes back into an empty living area. Deja vu again… It's strong and it's compelling and he finds himself walking an almost parallel path to the balcony where, yes, Naito is, leaning against the railing as easy as he had the first time. He looked much the same, though perhaps a bit more weary than he did five years prior, humming something under his breath.

But unlike five years ago, Jay doesn't have the same amount of patience. He _can't._ Not after everything.

"What you said back there…" He starts, but trails off almost immediately after. He can't say the words; they're stuck in his throat and as much as he doesn't want to, it feels like the five years have melted away and he is left looking over at a man who he wants very much.

A man who he _love-_

"What you said..." He tries again.

"Which time?" Naito asks him, though he doesn't look at him.

He can't get the words out. It was only around Tetsuya fucking Naito that he fumbled his words, feeling like he wasn't on solid ground. The man had turned around everything Jay had ever known, right from the beginning, even before he even knew who Jay _was._

Why was he stuck on what had to have been just a throwaway line to Jay as they were eating from those stupid bento boxes? He couldn't even blame the bloody concussion, as the meds and the food (and now the shower) had gone a long way in easing the pain in his head.

"When we were eating?" Naito asks again.

He turns to Jay and his mouth dries at the look in the man's eyes.

"Or at the end of the night the last time you were here?"

His eyes widened.

"I…" He swallows. "Nothing happened."

Naito takes a step forward, making him take a step back. Then another to another. But the balcony wasn't big. He was already boxed in against the railing behind him and a Tetsuya Naito with blazing eyes that are trained on him.

"Step back, Naito."

"Tetsuya."

 _That_ stops him cold.

"What?"

Naito looks thoughtful, before leaning in close.

"The least you can do is call the man you kissed by his first name."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Sleep didn't come easily that night; a combination of lingering pain and being in a different environment. Though...if he were being honest with himself, even those things weren't the main cause. It was sleeping mere feet away from Naito (who had taken some convincing to sleep in his own bedroom. The couch was perfectly fine for Jay.)_

_Especially after realizing...no, after_ **_acknowledging_ ** _his feelings for the man._

 _Sleep came, with a lot of tossing and turning. But it_ **_did_ ** _eventually come. His dreams were often filled with mundane things in his life bleeding into them or his subconscious making his feelings blatantly clear, even when he didn't want to acknowledge them in daily life (like his feelings for Naito.)_

_So, when he sees Naito looking down at him, he smiles, not noticing the catch in the man's throat, or his eyes widening just so._

" _Is everything alright?" Naito asks him._

" _It is now that you're here." He tells him. Then he groans. "Oh god, that sounds like the_ ** _worst_** _fucking pick up line. Forget I said that."_

" _You must be alright then." Naito muses, to himself._

" _No thanks to you." He tells him._

" _Me?"_

" _Yeah, you. A concussion is one thing. But how can I concentrate when I look at you? Come here." He says, his voice heavy with sleep and desire._

 _Naito leans closer and Jay puts his hand around Naito's neck, too tired to realize that a dream shouldn't feel_ **_warm_ ** _and kisses Naito, eyes closing, savoring the touch he'd never dare try and take when he was 'awake.'_

_He falls back asleep soon after, saying words softly under his breath, not seeing the expression on Naito's face. Doesn't see the man touch his hand to his lips._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

"That was a dream." He says hoarsely.

Oh fuck, but look at Naito now. There was _no way_ he could have known about what happened back then (Jay had told _nobody_ about that night, in _any_ kind of detail.) He couldn't have known...unless it had happened.

Unless Jay had _kissed_ him.

"Not bad for a dream." Naito says, smirking and Jay ignores the heat in his own face at that.

" _Not bad?"_ He tries to scoff, but he is having a hard time looking at Naito now.

"Would have been better if you kissed me again, but you _were_ tired-"

"I would never have done it! Not if-" God, he couldn't do this. "Not if…"

And here Tetsuya was. _Tetsuya._ Tetsuya goddamned Naito, who has offered nothing but help and understanding all night. Because of _course_ he understood where Jay was coming from earlier; EVIL had betrayed Tetsuya before he had ever betrayed Jay. _That_ betrayal, EVIL to Jay he had expected.

He just hadn't expected _all_ the Bullet Club to follow suit with EVIL.

Maybe he _should_ have. _Probably_ should have. Leaders in the Bullet Club did not have the best track records for sticking around, after all. But he, in his damned arrogance, thought he was _different._ Had thought that they were _family._ No...he had _wanted_ them to be family, but they had never been that way, never felt that way. Wanted that so deeply, even when he tried so hard not to think on just _why,_ because he wanted what Los Ingobernables de Japon had.

 _They_ were a family.

They were people who had always stuck with each other through thick and thin, and were true brothers-in-arms. People who genuinely cared about each other's well being, more than just what the other could offer them in titles or ring work.

He had seen that from afar, even before he was in Bullet Club. Had _wanted_ so desperately to be a part of it.

Perhaps that was why he resented Hiromu for so long now.

And it certainly must be why he hated EVIL so much, though he had never hated a single person who had joined Bullet Club before, even those who had joined through betraying others.

EVIL had had a family and he had thrown it all away.

And now here was Tetsuya looking _understanding_ and he wanted to hit him for it as much as he-

"Tetsuya." He says, his voice thick.

"Jay."

"Why did you help me back then? Why…"

"Why now?"

"Yes."

"You're not the only one who has been looking at someone all along." Tetsuya's expression changes, softens in a way he has never seen, not so close. Not like that.

Jay's breath catches as Tetsuya's hand (warm, so warm. How had he not realized back then it hadn't been a dream? Or maybe he was afraid to think it could be real) cups his face.

He lets out a short, bitter, laugh.

"Funny that, given I'm spoiled goods now." He says. "A man without anyone anymore."

"You never had them." Tetsuya says, not unkindly. "They didn't deserve you."

"Then why didn't you ever ask me to join you?" He says. There. It was out in the open. It had been the lingering thought in his head since even before the day five years prior he had come here. "I would always have said yes."

Yet another truth. Well, here was no need to hold back so much anymore, was there? Not when so much had been uncovered and shared already. And he was tired, so tired. And in the face of the only man he had ever wanted…

"I know you would have." Tetsuya says. "But I was afraid of you."

"Me?" He laughs, though there is no amusement in it. "I was nothing. Just some Young Lion, not even...anything." He wanted to be though. His ambitions had always been high.

"You were." Tetsuya says. "The potential in you...the skill...I already saw it then."

"Then _why?"_ He hisses. "Why Hiromu and not _me?"_

He hadn't meant to ask _that_ but he couldn't take it back now.

"Because I don't want Hiromu."

Simply said, but the implication was _more_ than clear to him.

"Oh." He says.

"Oh." Tetsuya repeats softly. "I would never have been able to focus. It was enough when we fought against each other afterwards…"

His gaze looks down and his free hand touches Jay's chest.

"But always when it was over, I'd want more. That closeness…"

"Yes." He leans into the touch, desiring more of that warmth. Desiring more of _him._ "It's all I've ever wanted."

Tetsuya smiles and Jay is once again reminded of what _desire_ is, what _want_ is, what _love..._ what love is.

"You too?" Tetsuya asks him.

" _Yes."_ He says, a bit impatiently now. "So if you would…"

He gestures between them and Tetsuya laughs, leaning in further.

"But why?" Tetsuya pretends to look up, ignoring Jay despite touching him.

" _Tetsuya."_

Tetsuya looks back at him.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me already."

"What are the magic words?"

"Fuck you."

"How did you know the magic words?"

He kisses Jay deeply, making him gasp, letting his tongue invade his mouth, joining closer to him, wrapping his arms around Tetsuya, pulling him close, letting him close in a way he had always longed for but had always been too afraid to try and reach.

It isn't until he realizes just where they were at that he pulls back, gasping, their chests both heaved from shared, _pleasurable,_ exertion.

"Why did you stop?" Tetsuya asks. His brows furrow. "Are you alright?"

"And I thought BUSHI was the mother hen in your group." Jay quips, licking his lips.

Tetsuya rolls his eyes. "And he's fine."

"Just thought you might not want your neighbors to see-"

"They've seen me bring men home before. And I don't care what they think anyway." Tetsuya says, looking bored at the thought.

Jealousy burns in his stomach. "Brought men... _who?"_

"You."

Tetsuya places his forehead on his. "And that's all. I've never let anyone else into my personal life. Not here. Not like this."

How could he say those things so _easily?_ The things that had kept Jay up more nights than he liked to admit to. The things he had wanted so badly...and apparently could _always have had,_ if only he had been brave enough to actually _ask._

The other man gives him a look. "Can I kiss you now?"

"What's the magic words?" He asks cheekily, smirking.

Tetsuya thinks for a moment, eyes trained up at the night sky, before looking back at Jay. The look only makes the desire in him grow. He leans down, mouth to Jay's ear.

The words make his eyes widen and he lets out a shaky breath.

" _I love you too, pretty boy."_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N:

**- _Si alguna vez me vuelves a asustar así, Jay, te patearé el trasero._**

If you ever scare me like that again, Jay, I'll kick your ass

**\- No ... me asustes así.**

Don't ... scare me like that.

**- _Qué diablos estabas pensando? ¡Es por eso que se supone que todos ustedes deben tomar su TIEMPO para aprender!_**

What the hell were you thinking? This is why all of you are supposed to take your TIME learning!

**- _Qué diablos estabas haciendo ahí, Jay? ¡Es mejor no perder la concentración así! ¡Eres mejor que eso!_**

What the hell were you doing there, Jay? It is better not to lose concentration like this! You are better than that!

**- _no comprendo_**

I do not understand


End file.
